Often times, demands for specific merchant services exceed an availability of the merchant services. For example, restaurants may not have enough tables to accommodate a number of parties who are interested in dining at a particular restaurant at a particular time. Similarly, beauty service providers (e.g., wax bars, nail salons, etc.) may not have enough service stations or employees to accommodate all of the patrons who desire a particular beauty service at a particular time. Accordingly, during busy times, many merchants use a mechanism for tracking groups of individuals that are interested in their service. For example, some merchants maintain a running list of groups who are interested in a particular service at a particular time. The running list may be called a waiting list. The waiting list may be managed via a pen-and-paper system or an electronic system manually maintained by a hostess, receptionist, or manager of the merchant. As services become available (e.g., a table at a restaurant clears, a manicure station at a nail salon opens up, etc.), the hostess, receptionist, or manager moves through the waiting list on a first-come-first-served basis.